That's The Last Time
by n hope
Summary: Just when Babs started having feelings for him... "she" has to come and ruin everything! A person asked me to write this story so I decided to give it a try.
1. Feelings

That's The Last Time…

Chapter 1 - Feelings

Babs shut the door to her room loudly, throwing herself on her bed. She was really mad at Dick and she didn't know why! A strange feeling overcame her…but she couldn't understand what it was. Could it be that she was … "NO!" she screamed, "It can't be!". She lifted herself up to sit on the bed and stared straight at the wall, not even blinking. She just sat there for about a minute before saying "Could I really be…" she couldn't even get herself to say it… "Jealous?!" she said to herself quietly still staring motionless at the wall before her.

Yes, indeed Barbara Gordon was… jealous!

In the past few months Barbara had spent with Dick, she had developed some feelings for him. They weren't only seeing each other at school, but they walked home together and sometimes even went out to get lunch or dinner. She didn't know she liked him "that" way until she saw him run to an unknown blonde girl, who had just arrived at their school. Well, unknown to her, Dick seemed to have known her from somewhere. He just ran up to her, hugged her and even took a picture, which he didn't erase afterwards. Babs got pissed and scowled at him, demanding an explanation, to which he looked at her oddly, raising an eyebrow and saying Artemis was just a friend.

"Just a friend…JUST A FRIEND?! She didn't look like JUST a friend to ME! ARTEMIS…what kind of a name is that, anyway? I mean, who the hell is that girl? And why is he being so secretive recently? He doesn't even walk home with me anymore, let alone have dinner with me!" she was walking back and forth around the room, throwing her hands in different directions shouting at herself.

After some minutes of cursing at mumbling she stood by her desk looking at a picture of her and Dick. "I remember when you used to take sudden pictures of us." She thought, taking the framed picture. "What were you thinking Babs? Snarling at him like that. He isn't even your boyfriend! He probably doesn't even like you that way. He never 're just another friend." At that thought she clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tightly, trying not to allow her tears to fall. She failed. She couldn't hold them anymore – her feelings, that is. And the hot tears took over her cheeks, dripping down on the picture. She wiped it and placed it back on her desk, going back to her bed.


	2. The Call

That's The Last Time…

Chapter 2 - The Call

The next morning Barbara woke up feeling extremely tired. Her eyes red, her hair a mess and still wearing her school uniform. She lay there a few more minutes, yawning and rubbing her bloodshot eyes. They were still sore from her crying last night.

While lying in her comfy bed, Babs heard her stomach growling, to which she placed a hand on it and remembered that she didn't have dinner last night because of the rough time she had yesterday. She went to the kitchen and saw her father peacefully sitting at the already set table, taking a sip from his coffee with his face stuck in the newspaper. Barbara greeted her dad with a gloomy voice, while taking a seat before him.

What was up with all the commotion last night? – he asked with a worried look, placing his unread newspaper on the table, taking another sip from his cup.

Nothing you should worry about. – replied Barbara, while fumbling her omelet with a fork, carelessly.

Listen, Barb... – he paused for a second to take off his glasses – if there is anything you want to talk about, I want you to know that I will always be here for you. – James stood there staring at his daughter with a concerned look on his face.

I know dad, and I appreciate everything you do for me, but there are just some things I need to take care of myself. I hope you understand. – the two of them didn't say a word through the rest of the breakfast.

After getting ready, Barbara headed to school. This time she didn't ask her father to drive her, instead she decided to walk since it was too early. She was feeling tired, and thinking of yesterday made her feel even worse. Her stomach was curled in a ball and her breathing was getting heavier as she was getting closer to school. She didn't feel like seeing Dick today, but at the same time she really wanted to apologize for her behaviour. Her head hurt more as she remembered her actions yesterday.

Barbara and Richard could never stay mad at each other for long. They were best friends! They told each other everything…well, almost everything. Dick had been acting strangely for the past few weeks, and it has been driving Babs crazy. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him, but lately, he hardly showed his face around. She just wanted to sit down and have a peaceful lunch with him, without someone interrupting them by phoning him. When she asked who was calling he just answered it was either Wally or another friend and he always had to make up an excuse and leave to answer. Sometimes he took too long and when he finally went back to her it was only to say that he wouldn't be able to walk home with her because something very "important" had come up. Babs would sometimes ask what it was and if he needed help or if he would need a ride, but Dick would decline by either changing the subject or running off saying he was going to be late for class. It was becoming extremely annoying and she was eager to find out what was going on.

As Barbara arrived to school, she went straight to one of the classrooms where Dick was supposed to have his first lesson today. She looked around the room but soon left when she didn't find him. "Maybe I'm too early…yeah, that's it…it's too early." Dick was always one of the students who arrived 5 minutes before the class starts but he was never late for school. He took his time sleeping and when he would wake up he would quickly get ready and grab an already prepared breakfast, made by yours truly: Alfred Pennyworth, which he would later eat in the car, before Bruce dropped him off at school while going to work.

Every single recess Babs went to the classrooms where he was supposed to have lessons but he was never there. She ran from room to room, asking some of Dick's classmates where he was but none of them knew. At the end she got tired of running around this big-ass school and decided to call him.

Dick, where the hell are you, I've been searching for you the whole day?

Sorry Babs, I wasn't able to make it today I had a little work to do, maybe I'll see you tomorrow, OK?

"Maybe?" Dick I don't know what's been going on with you lately but whatever it is there must be a good reason for you not to tell me, so I'm going to say something that's been on my mind for a long time now and I hope I don't sound too corny! First, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have picked on you like that, I guess I just got a little…je…

Listen Babs, everything has been long forgotten and I'm sorry too for ignoring you lately but you have to understand that there has been a lot going on in my life and there were some changes and I really can't talk to you about it, yet. I have to go now, Bruce is calling me. See you tomorrow.

"I can't believe he did it again! There has been a lot going on in his life? What's that supposed to mean? Can't tell me … yet? Why not? What in the world is so important that he mustn't tell ME? And to think I was just about to let my feelings out! Thank God he interrupted me! Seriously!"

School ended and Barbara went home still thinking about what happened. What if she did tell Dick how she felt? Would that change anything between them or is he going to ignore her like he does lately and act like nothing had happened? She shook her head from those stressful thoughts. She was just glad that he didn't give her the chance to say what was on her mind, but she knew that sooner or later she had to tell him the truth or her consciousness was going to eat her from the inside.


	3. Finally

That's The Last Time…

Chapter 3 – Finally

Hey, Bruce! Can I… talk to you about something?

What is it?

Well, it's about Barbara.

What about her? Do you like her or something?

What? NO! I already have a girlfriend, remember?!... Anyway, I was just going to tell you that she's been asking a lot of questions lately and I think the old "Bruce is calling me." thing is getting a little annoying. I'm starting to feel that she doesn't trust me anymore…Do you think I should tell her what I've been up to?

Absolutely not! Just because she's your best friend doesn't mean you must tell her everything! And besides, if you do tell her she would probably never stop asking you questions. You understand that this is an extremely serious job, don't you? And it's important that you keep your identity a secret, even from your closest friends. It's all for her safety, Dick, and for everyone else's, too.

Yes, I understand that saving the world is a huge responsibility, but just think about it for a moment. What if when I tell Barbara about it, she decides to join? You said that if more people join, the better it will be for the world! I think she will be a great addition to our team. She's the daughter of the Police Commissioner James Gordon, and furthermore, she takes numerous self-defense classes in judo and karate and she has brown belts. She's a very skilled martial artist and she's an outstanding acrobat. Barbara also has a genius-level intellect and naturally possesses a photographic memory. She's one of the most intelligent people in Gotham. She has some technological skills, too. At the moment she's studying computers and electronics. Barb said that she'd love to learn how to hack into computers, but it's too bad that they don't teach stuff like that at school. She also wants to learn library sciences when she goes to college.

I don't know what to say. After what you've told me about her, I'm starting to think she would be perfect for this kind of job. Maybe if she accepts your offer, she could come train with me under the name of Batgirl. And not only will I teach her computer hacking, I'll also give her a costume, various bat-inspired weaponry and your favourite – a Batcycle. I'll teach Barbara how to control satellites and different machinery. I'll make her capable of retrieving and dispersing information from private computers, military installations, government files and different technologies. What do you say, Dick?

If you could do all of these things, why the HELL haven't you taught ME?

I have. You can already hack systems and you're a computer genius. Not only can you control private satellites, but you can also make systems of your own. Besides, I didn't hear you mentioning that Barbara could create gadgets and disable highly sensitive security and defense systems with her own two hands. You are much more skillful in the field of technology than she is, so don't underestimate your abilities.

So, is that a yes?

For what?

For Barbs joining the Young Justice League of America!?

Sure, why not.

By the way, sirs, we have arrived at young master Richard's high school. We have been here for over two minutes, now. – said Alfred with his calm voice.

Oh, crap, I'm going to be late! Later Bats, bye Alf!

Don't forget your lunch, master Richard!

Oh yeah, thanks.

Dick ran to the school as fast as he can, thinking of how he was going to tell Barbara the good news.

At lunch time Dick went to the spot where he and Barbara usually sat and was happy to find her there waiting for him impatiently, sitting on the bench with her arms crossed, and one leg tapping on the ground in a pissed manner. When she saw him coming she quickly stood up and placed her arms on her hips, still tapping on the ground, but this time with the other leg.

Barbs! – Dick rushed to her and hugged her tightly. She blushed a little and hugged him back, the angry leg now steadily stuck to the ground and her arms now wrapped around his neck. Richard was a little shorter than Barbara but she liked it that way.

So, ah…Dick…what did you want to talk about? – She asked stepping away from him and looking anywhere but at him.

I've decided that it's time I told you everything.

Everything?

And I have a proposal for you.

A p-proposal? – Barbara's face became red and she stepped back a little.

I think you should sit down, you don't look so good, and what I'm about to tell you might be slightly shocking. – They sat down and Dick told her everything he and Bruce talked about early this morning in the car, about the League and him being Robin and being taught by Batman himself.

Babs was staring at her friend with her mouth open, not even blinking. Her facial expression was priceless, Dick thought and looked away from her and placed a hand at the back of his neck, rubbing it in a fidgety way.

So… - He asked, still looking away.

I … I don't, know…

What do you mean you don't know?

Batman…THE Batman…wants to teach ME. – She finally started blinking and the corners of her mouth formed a giant grin.

Ooookkkkeeyy….that's awkward! – Noted Dick and looked at her with a raised eyebrow not knowing what to say.

Barbara shrieked in approval and hugged her bestie, giving him a smothery squeeze. After some minutes of joy, and Barbara asking Richard if what he just told her was actually true, a couple of times, she officially accepted the offer and after school they went to Bruce's house to prepare Babs for her adventurous future.

She was extremely happy because she knew everything about Dick's life, not only him being Robin and all, but also his secret identity. And now, only she and Bruce knew him completely.

The thing Barbara was most happy about was that she was going to be close to him every single day from now on and those thoughts made her wanna jump around and scream like a fangirl. It's true that she was very fond of Dick from the start, and it was her curiosity that made her his best friend. If it wasn't for that bad virtue, she would have never been able to get this far in "his" life.

Babs knew that she had a better chance of getting with him now that she became Batgirl. But what she didn't know was that she was in for a surprise, a surprise she wasn't going to like, at all.


	4. Meeting

That's The Last Time…

Chapter 4 – Meeting

After a month of training with Bruce, Barbara was finally ready to join the team. It only took a month because she was a fast learner and did everything Bruce told her, without questioning him. When she couldn't do something from the first time she didn't start complaining but tried again and again until she succeeded. Barbs was eager to learn and she craved to join the league, not because of the awesome adventures they had, but because she wanted to be as close as possible to Richard and fight by his side. She also wanted to surpass her father and prove that she doesn't need his protection anymore. She wasn't training only with Batman she also trained with Robin, sometimes.

Bruce had arranged a meeting for Barbara with the Young Justice Team a week after he started training her. Seeing that she was turning out to be a great student was the reason for his early announcement, but only the Justice League knew she was joining. She was extremely happy about her joining the YJ team, but her happiness was about to fade soon.

Friday afternoon at Mount Justice (a month after Batman's announcement):

Barbara was waiting for the members of the team with Batman, Robin, Black Canary and Red Tornado in the Mission Room. While Batman was doing something on the computer Robin introduced her to Canary and Tornado.

Babs was wearing her Batgirl costume but her mask was off, so that they could see her face. She was holding her hands behind her back, with her legs brought together and was rocking back and forth in a fidgety way, gripping her mask in both hands. She was looking around the room while Dick described his teammates and the cave. He was also in his costume.

Some minutes passed and finally the team of young superheroes burst in through the Zeta-Tubes, while the computer recognized them and said their aliases. One by one they entered and after seeing the unknown girl, dressed in a bat costume, they stood still in one place and just looked at her blinking repeatedly. All of them were in their hero costumes, since they had just returned from a short undercover mission. Nothing big. Seeing them enter, Barbs stood still and placed her hands before her, still holding her mask.

Batman was first to break the silence.

"Well, if we are all here, I want to introduce you to…"

Just as he was about to introduce Babs…

"Recognized. Kid Flash. B03. Recognized. Zatanna Zatara. A03."

Wally and Zatanna came in last and the moment he saw Babs, he quickly finished Batman's sentence…

"BARBS!"

He rushed to her and gave her a big hug, lifting her off the floor a little.

"WALLY!"

Shouted Artemis, punching the back of his head and then crossing her arms looking at another direction.

"OW…Don't be jealous, babe. She's just a friend."

Said Wally, placing a soft hand on her shoulder. She felt the warmth of his truthful voice and turned around to face him for a kiss. As Barbara watched them she remembered the first time she felt jealousy and those same words, which Kid said, echoed through her mind. She was ashamed for reacting like that, the last time she was jealous. After a few seconds she realized how the blond girl had called the boy.

"Wally?"

Babs asked letting her hands fall on both her sides, the mask in her left hand.

"No way! You're Kid Flash? I can't believe it."

She gave him a big smile and he smiled back, taking his mask off.

"Yeah, and I can't believe you're one of Batman's protégés. Oh, and by the way, this is my super hot girlfriend – Artemis Crock. But you can call her Arty, for short."

Wally lifted his hands to point at Artemis and bowed a little as she took off her mask, too.

"Oh my God! You're the new girl from school, the one that Dick took a picture with, the first day you came!"

She remembered that day and blushed a little constrainedly.

"Sooo…aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, Rob?"

Said Zatanna, smiling at the redhead. Barbara looked at Zatanna, who was holding Dick's left hand with her right one and her left hand was placed on his shoulder, and he had his right one wrapped around her waist. Barbara's eyes widened at the scene before her. It seemed that while she was too busy talking to Wally, Zatanna and Dick had been kissing.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Guys, this is Barbara Gordon. She's one of my best friends and our new teammate."

Said Robin, taking Zatanna's left hand while pointing at Babs.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Zatanna, Rob's girlfriend. I'm so happy to meet his other best friend (besides Wally). I have heard so much about you."

Barbara's face went white. From all of the words which came out of Zee's mouth, all she heard was the word – girlfriend. It echoed through her head. She just stood in one place, emotionless, as if she had seen a ghost.

It took some time before Barbara could snap out of her state of shock. Everybody was silent, and when she finally came back to them she shook her head a little and was finally able to say…

"Oh, ahh…yeah, I'm happy to meet you, too. But unfortunately, I haven't had the pleasure of hearing about you. Dick NEVER mentioned ANYTHING about having a girlfriend. Wow, Dick…Why haven't you told me you had a girlfriend before. I mean…we're ALWAYS together and tell each other EVERYTHING. I can't believe you haven't told me about her before."

While Barbara was saying all of these things she was making sure that Zatanna hears every word and grinned at her a few times, trying to show dominance over Richard. How does that black haired vixen dare to touch Bab's BEST FRIEND?! Zatanna looked a little confused and when Barbs refused to take her irritated look off of Zee, she backed off a little and let go of Dick's hand, rubbing her wrist in a perplexed way, trying not to make eye contact with her rival.

Batman sensed the tension between the teenagers and broke it by saying…

"Megan, why don't you show Batgirl around Mount Justice? I think she needs a tour."

The green Martian girl smiled and grabbed Barb's hand.

"Hi, I'm Miss Martian, but you can call me Megan. This is Kaldur, Conner – my boyfriend, and Raquel (Rocket). I bet you'll love it here!"

All Barbara was thinking right now was how to kill that boyfriend stealer – Zatanna. She wanted to get rid of her somehow, she was frustrated and at same time sad and beaten. She had a whole lot of emotions going through her right now and that tour would do her good. Maybe it would take her mind off that sleazy xanthippe. She wasn't so sure if she was going to LOVE staying in this place with her crush and his girlfriend, watching them make out every day. It was going to kill her. She was afraid of doing something stupid, like bursting in anger or trying to hurt Zatanna. Just because she was mad at her didn't mean she wanted to hurt her.

As Barbara was walking with Megan, thoughts of Zatanna and Robin haunted her mind. Zatanna was so beautiful and Babs hated it. She just wanted to forget about this relationship but it was so hard, provided that she was going to spend every single day with the couple.

Babs' thoughts were interrupted by the redheaded Martian girl.

"Umm…Barb…are you…ok? You seem a little pale. Is something wrong? Is it my talking? Is it irritating?"

Megan was apologizing and waving her hands around and slapping her head saying her usual and totally cute "Hellooo Megan!" panicking around.

"No, no Megan, it's not you. It's just that….well, there has been a lot on my mind lately, becoming Batgirl and all. I'm really nervous about joining your team. That's all."

As Barbara was saying that she tried to fake a smile but looking at Miss Martian's deep amber eyes, she quickly turned away because Barbara Gordon HATED lying. But being totally good at it was a different story. The girls continued walking down the hallway.

"Sooo…Conner huh?! He's pretty cute. You're a lucky girl, Megan."

Said Barb looking at the ground not lifting her head.

"How did you two get together?"

Finally Babs got the courage to look at Megan again. Miss M explained everything because she loved talking about Superboy. She not only loved talking about him, she also loved thinking about him, writing in her diary about their moments together, especially about HIS moments, because she loved watching him do stuff and last, but not least, she loved singing about him, when she was in the shower, when he was in the shower, when she was in her room thinking about him being in the shower and so on and so on. It was not because she was obsessed, but because she loved that boy more than anything else in the whole universe. She just knew HE was the one. She would give up her own life for him if it was necessary. Her love was real and her heart was pure. She was just like a little girl, dreaming about her prince in shining armor. It was so cute, but sometimes just creepy. Well, to certain people, that is.

Despite Barbara liking Megan, Babs got goosebumps from all of Miss M's sweet talk about Superboy. She felt so alone at that time. Knowing that she was the only "available" person on the team was very disturbing and unpleasant for Barbs. She didn't like that feeling, at all. The feeling of loneliness.

After Miss M's tour of the cave, the two girls went to the lounge. Wally was in the kitchen and had his face stuck in the fridge, like always; Zatanna was talking to Rocket on the couch; Artemis was in the library by herself, enjoying her alone time with a good book; and Robin, Aqualad and Superboy were in the workout room, having some manly time, or something like that. Seeing Zatanna looking so happy, Barbara felt the need to slap that little smirk off her face. But soon those thoughts were interrupted by Zee.

"Hey, Barbs, Meg. Come sit with us. We were just talking about you."

Barbara felt a little restless and anxious and her dark thoughts faded as she saw the kind way Zee was looking at her. Her heart subdued the anger and she smiled back at the magician, her smile honest and warm as it can be. Megan and Babs went to them. Babs sat between Zee and Rocket, and Megan sat next to Zee. They wanted to know more about her, being their new teammate and all, the girls felt the need to know her better and to make her feel comfortable and in place.

Seeing how friendly and courteous the girls were, Barbara quickly forgot about Robin and Zatanna being together and knew she would adapt fast in the team and she would fit perfectly with the others, in time. That was the last time Barbara felt irritated by Zatanna!

After some weeks spent with her new teammates, Barb got used to their personalities and habits, and most importantly, she got used to seeing Zatanna and Dick together. Barbara swore to never get jealous again, because seeing them together made her feel warm inside. She didn't feel angry or sad anymore, when she saw them kissing or holding hands, she just smiled and went along with it, because Barb was happy that her best friend had found someone who loves him the way he deserves to be loved. Heck, Barb thought Zee was doing a far more better job at taking care of Dick, than she could ever do. She knew that he was in good hands now, and she swore that if Zatanna ever breaks his heart or does something to hurt him, she would have to answer to Barbara.


	5. Just Us

That's The Last Time…

Chapter 5 – Just Us

5 years later…

Zatanna and Richard maintained their relationship through all these years. They loved each other very much. It's true that they had their ups and downs, but what relationship doesn't? The important thing is that they managed to stay together through good and bad times, not loosing faith in each other.

A lot of things changed. Robin became Nightwing, leader of The Team, joining the Justice League along with Zatanna.

They cherished every moment they spent with each other, like it was their last. Since they joined the JLA, they rarely saw each other, because of the many missions they had.

At the JLA Watchtower:

Nightwing had just finished talking to Robin through the computer, and to his surprise, when he turned around to head to the Zeta-Tube, he saw a sexy Zatanna standing right in front of him, smiling with a small grin.

"Zee!"

Dick shouted, as Zatanna threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a playful kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

After their passionate kiss, Dick took her hands in his and kissed them.

"Long time no see, bird boy. How long has it been since our last time together? The last we had some privacy, I mean."

"I would have to say…two weeks."

"I happen to have some free time. I'm taking the weekend off. How about you do the same, so that me and you could spend it together?"

"Well, I suppose I need a break. Batman will take care of things."

Zatanna pulled her right hand free from his and placed it gently on the back of his neck, pulling his head closer to hers, so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Tonight…nine o'clock…your apartment."

Dick grinned widely, showing his shiny white teeth, as he watched Zatanna's cute little butt, as she swayed her perfect figure alluringly towards the Zeta-Tube. Before going in she turned her head toward Nightwing, and winked as she lifted her shoulder a little bit for full cuteness, smiling a little bit. Then, she disappeared.

Dick couldn't wait till tonight.

Zatanna was no virgin. Her first time was with Dick, when she was 17 years old. But every time they did it felt like the first. They put so much emotion and love into it, like it would be their last time together.

Richard lived alone in a luxurious apartment in Gotham. Since he was working in Bruce's company, Dick had enough money to move out of the Bat's home and afford to live on his own.

It was almost time for Zatanna to arrive at Dick's home and he was preparing everything for her arrival. His apartment was huge. He had a bathroom with a mirror covering one of the walls in front of the Jacuzzi, and the sink was near the toilet, which was on the other side of the Jacuzzi. The living room had the latest furnishing with a wide screen TV and a big window for a wall. There was a stereo near the TV and behind the couch, just near the door to the bedroom was a bookshelf with Dick's favourite books. The kitchen had a round glass table with four chairs, a medium sized white fridge and a white kitchen raft. The bedroom had a king sized bed, a TV and a large wardrobe with sliding mirror doors. There was also a small bathroom.

It was already 21:15 and Dick was sitting impatiently in the living room. He had been sitting on the coach with his feet on the small glass table, staring blankly at one spot with the TV turned off. After some more minutes the doorbell rang and Dick jumped off his seat and ran to the door. He quickly opened it and saw a beautiful Zatanna. He stared her up and down, a grin beginning to appear on his face. Zee was wearing a short v-neck black dress with no sleeves, a black coat with long sleeves and stiletto heels.

"You're late!"

Said Dick, still grinning, propped on the door with his hands crossed.

"I had something to do and I completely forgot about the time."

"And how do you consider making it up to me?"

Asked Dick with a devilish smile.

"I've got something in mind, but you'll have to let me in to find out what it is."

Said Zee, putting her hands gently on his shoulders and stepping forward for a kiss. And just as their lips were about to meet, Dick grabbed her waist forcefully and pulled her into his apartment. As they were making out passionately, they were taking each other's clothes off. They went through the living room, where Dick threw Zee's coat and shoes on the coach and his shirt and socks. They reached the bedroom and Dick pushed her on his bed and started to take off his trousers, while Zee took off her dress. She left her undergarment on because she knew he loved to take it off her. Dick quickly got on top of her and started kissing her neck. As he was doing that his hands went for her bra. He threw it somewhere on the floor and continued his kisses on her breasts and gently slipped off her panties, his tongue going lower to her stomach and then her clitoris. Her moans were getting louder and her breathing heavier. She grabbed his hair and as he shoved his tongue inside her she threw her head back and grabbed the sheets with her right hand, while her left one was pushing Dick's head, wanting him to go deeper.

After a minute of pleasuring Zee, Dick stopped and looked at her. Her gorgeous blue eyes told him everything he wanted to know. He kissed her again, his hands caressing her breasts as he penetrated her. She squealed underneath him because of the rough way he did it. He felt her tighten around him as he went in deeper, and as he reached her end he stopped for a moment for both of them to take a breath and to see if she's ready. Zatanna smiled at Dick and with that he knew she was ready for him. He deepened their kiss and continued caressing her body. His thrusts became faster and her moans louder and after some seconds their bodies swayed in a perfect rhythm.

They were both coming to an end and as they released themselves, Dick collapsed onto Zee and she fondled his head and held him close to her.

"Boy Wonder, indeed!"

Said Zee, smiling with her eyes closed.

He hugged her waist with his strong arms and both of them just lay there, panting. Some minutes later Dick got off of Zee and placed himself next to her taking the sheets and covering their numb naked bodies. Zatanna was already asleep and Dick kissed her on the forehead, tucking himself next to her warm body.

The next morning Dick woke up, and when he turned around to face Zatanna he noticed that she was not in bed. He jumped up and went to the kitchen, and to his pleasant surprise he saw her preparing breakfast, while wearing his shirt. He sat at the table, while Zee placed his food in front of him, and then she took her plate and seated herself next to him.

After breakfast they got dressed and went out for a walk. They had so much to talk about. So many things to say to each other, and even if they had the whole weekend for themselves, they still didn't have enough time to spend with each other.

It was a long and tiring day for the young couple and when they got back to Richard's apartment they decided to take a bath together.

While Dick was preparing the Jacuzzi, Zee was getting undressed. She went into the bathroom and saw a smiling Richard already sitting in the Jacuzzi. She went to him and seductively and slowly placed herself on top of him. They started again. This time she was more relaxed and as she held his shoulders she went up and down on him. He grabbed her by the waist for more support and the thrusting continued, and with that they ended their perfect day.


	6. Never Again

That's The Last Time…

Chapter 6 – Never Again

**Before I start, I wanted to show you the current ages and positions of the people in this fic: Nightwing – 26/ Zatanna – 26, they are a couple; Artemis – 27/ Kid Flash – 28, they are married; Rocket – 26/ Aqualad – 27, thay are married; Superboy – 27/ Miss Martian – 26 (human years), they are engaged (they got together after Megan broke up with Lagoon Boy 5 years ago).**

Artemis was running as fast as she can through the thick forest. She was almost out of arrows, which were useless against her opponent who was quickly getting away with his victim.

"There's no time Artemis! He's almost to the ship! You have to take the shot and stop him from getting away at any cost!"

Nightwing was screaming his lungs out from the transmitter from the watchtower.

"I'm trying, but I don't think I can make it. There are too many trees."

"Take the shot, Artemis! Take the fuckin' shot!"

He screamed again, slamming his fists on the computer. As she pointed her last arrow at the kidnapper, whom she has been pursuing for 10 minutes, she got distracted by aiming so carefully at him and not looking at where she was running, that she tripped on a stump and twisted her ankle. Before she fell she shot the arrow and hit the kidnapper in his right arm. As the arrow hit him he almost dropped his victim and at that moment something fell from her. The object landed near the drops of blood.

Artemis screamed in pain as she hit the ground.

"Artemis! What happened?"

The worried voice of Kid Flash sounded in the transmitter in her right ear. He had just finished his battle with Mammoth.

"I twisted my ankle and… Nightwing… I … lost her. I'm sorry…"

Artemis closed her eyes and tugged her right leg up and placed her both hands on it placing her head in and covering her tearful eyes. Everything was silent for a moment. Until KF broke the silence.

"It's going to be alright, babe. I'm coming to pick you up."

Nightwing was silent for a few seconds. Afterwards, he slowly stepped away from the computer, then turned around and ran through the Zeta-Tube like a hurricane. Batgirl, Aqualad and Miss Martian just stood there, still staring at the blank computer.

"Call Batman."

Said Aqualad, while walking towards the Zeta-Tube, not even turning to look at the still shocked girls.

Their mission was a simple covert mission. How could have this happened? Why? She wasn't even there when they started fighting.

The Team's mission was to retrieve information from The Light's new plan. Apache-Sitgreaves National Forest, Arizona, New Mexico. The Team had no idea why all of the villains led them there. From the short investigation, which they were able to do, before the brutal fight began, they found out that in a secret underground laboratory, some kidnapped scientists had to improve the Venom, and they had been testing it on people, then selling it to villains. Turns out, that this scheme was a plan of the Light. Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy and Rocket had to go undercover. Nightwing and Aqualad had to guide them from the Watchtower and disable security from the main computer, while Miss Martian and Batgirl had to receive information from the Team and analyze it. Zatanna was not even in the mission. But as soon as Nightwing found out that his friends were in trouble and they were outnumbered, he sent out a message to all the available heroes to go help in this messy situation that Superboy had caused. One of the guards, who were supposed to watch over the scientists, saw him, and set the alarm. In a few seconds the whole place was crowded with guards and villain scum, including Mammoth, Bane, Kobra, Shimmer and Sportsmaster.

Zatanna had received the message and without hesitation she went to the rescue. Little did she know that the bad guys were waiting especially for her. She arrived at the hideout and saw all of the guards unconscious. She went inside the laboratory and saw KF struggling with Mammoth, Artemis vs Shimmer, Superboy vs Kobra and Rocket vs Sportsmaster. Zatanna was just about to join the fight, when suddenly she felt strong pain in the back of her head and quickly fell to the floor unconscious. Bane had hit her with a crowbar. He picked her up with one hand and threw her over his shoulder. Artemis had finished Shimmer off and was about to go help KF, but when she saw Bane holding Zatanna she rushed angrily at him. She tried to hit his back with her leg, but he turned around and caught it with his free hand, throwing Artemis to the wall. KF tried to help her but Mammoth wouldn't let him go. Bane ran outside and headed towards the forest to the spot where he had landed his plane. Even after the hard hit, Artemis was able to pull herself together and stood up, shaking a little. She grabbed her aching head, picked up her bow and ran after Bane, letting the others know she was going after him.

When the Team arrived at the Watchtower they saw only Batgirl and Miss Martian. KF was holding Artemis in his arms, Rocket was carrying Artemis' bow and Superboy was not with them because he had to stay at the hideout and wait for the League to take the bad guys to Belle Reve Penitentiary.

"Where are Nightwing and Aqualad?"

Asked Rocket, with a worried look, as she walked over to the table and placed the bow on it. Miss M looked at Artemis, the sadness in her eyes could be seen from afar.

"Nightwing ran off when you said that you lost Bane. As for Aqualad…well, he told us to call Batman, and then he just left."

"Oh man…I hope Dick doesn't do anything stupid. Too bad I can't go after them. Right now, it's more important to help Artemis. Zatanna will have to wait."

Wally headed towards the infirmary, still holding Arty.

Aqualad had followed Nightwing to the hideout and afterwards, he lost him. Some of the members of the JLA were still examining the place. He saw Superboy talking to Wonder Woman and Superman and went to him, giving up on pursuing Nightwing.

Dick went to the place where Artemis fell after she shot Bane. He followed the path of blood drops, which Bane had left and as he was following it he reached the place where Zatanna's object had fallen. Dick picked it up and saw that it was a small golden compass with a short chainlet. He opened it and a holographic map with a red dot showed up. The map showed an island, and in the middle of the island was the red dot. Dick wondered what the dot was at first, but after a little while he remembered that this compass was a gift to Zatanna from her father. He had given it to her before he became Dr. Fate. When Dick had asked her what it was, she had told him that this was a magical compass, which had a dot showing where her location is, so that when she couldn't find a way home she would just use it. Zatara had made this watch after Dick and the other members of their first YJ team had "kidnapped" Zatanna on a mission, so that he could always know where his daughter is. Dick looked carefully at the map and soon he realized where he had seen this island before. That island was Santa Prisca itself. He got on his ship and headed towards Santa Prisca to rescue Zee. He was so worried, so angry, and yet, so sad. His head was full of memories from his times with Zee. The pressure inside him was building up and as he was flying towards his destination the seconds, which past, felt like hours. Suddenly a wild thought popped up in his head: "What if that sick piece of shit tries to hurt her in some way, what if he already has? What if she's already … d-de…" He stopped himself from thinking and shook his head, slamming his right fist at the dashboard. His frustration grew even more and he clenched his teeth tighter, narrowing his eyebrows and gripping the levers harder, steering the ship at full speed. His thoughts were focused only on one thing now – destroy Bane. What did that bastard want from her, anyway?

It's been 2 hours since Bane had arrived at his lair. He had put Zatanna in some sort of glassed pod connected to a computer. Zatanna was still unconscious. Bane was setting some programmes on the computer, when suddenly he heard an explosion. He looked at the cameras and saw Nightwing destroying everything that got in his way, beating up the guards heavily. He was running and fighting like crazy. He wasn't even thinking straight. He locked away all the good manners he had and forgot about everything Batman had told him about slyness and secrecy. Bane watched with a small grin as the young man destroyed everything in his path. That's just what he wanted – to make him forget about everything and focus on destruction and revenge. All of these feelings would lead him to his death. Bane had been wanting to end the life of the little bird boy, since Dick began his training with Batman. He despised the Batman "family". He hated everything about them – the way they dressed, the way they talked, the way they fought with such ease and most of all…the way they always won. He had been wanting a face to face fight with Nightwing for a very long time, and now he was going to get it.

Nightwing burst in through the door and the first thing he laid eyes on was Zatanna. His jaw dropped and his eyes filled with torture and sadness as he saw her barely breathing in that tiny pod. Her body was bruised and her clothes were torn at places. He rushed to her not paying any attention to the smiling Bane, who was giggling to himself in the corner. As he was looking at Zee, Dick's eyes darkened with irritation and anger.

"What's the matter, bird boy? Haven't you ever seen a woman before?"

Bane's evil and mocking laugh echoed through the lair. Nightwing couldn't stand the sight in front of him and he ran towards his target shouting like a madman.

"What the hell have you done to her, you worthless piece of shit?!"

Dick tried to kick him but Bane just threw him as far as possible.

"Now, now, birdie boy. Is that a way to talk to the elderly. I just had a little fun with her. Is that so bad?! Besides, she was being very feisty and tried to fight me. I couldn't let her do such a thing. But don't worry love bird, I didn't rape her if that's what you're asking."

Bane laughed even louder. Dick ran at him again this time managed to hit him and Bane got a little angry. The fight continued for over 30 minutes. They were both tired and bruised. Bane was out of Venom and Nightwing used this opportunity to strike one last time. He threw four batarangs with explosives attached to them at the villain and as they exploded in his face and chest he fell backwards and Dick used the chance to strike one last time. Bane was out. Dick stood leaning over his unconscious body, breathing heavily, with sweat drops running down his face and back. Looking at the defeated bastard, a thought of a "dead Bane" went through Nightwing's mind. He wanted to finish him so bad. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft shivering voice.

"Dick…where am I? Why am I in a pod?"

It was Zatanna's voice. Dick's eyes widened. He slowly turned his head to the pod where she was locked and then rushed to her. He opened the door with such force and speed that Zatanna almost fell on the floor in her weakened state. Luckily, Dick grabbed her and fell on his knees holding her as close as he could with hot tears falling down his bruised cheeks and on his cleft mouth. Zatanna felt his tears as they landed on her pale, but still gorgeous, face. She slowly and gently placed her left hand on his cheeks and carefully wiped his tears, trying hard not to touch any of his wounds, smiling and whispering to him with her trembling voice.

"Don't cry my love. Everything is over now. I'm fine."

Dick was looking at her lovely face, mesmerized by her soft voice, thinking how beautiful she is at this moment. He slowly leaned to her lips, brushing a strand of her messy dark raven hair, and kissed her as passionate as he could, not even a sign of forcefulness in his actions.

After the kiss, Dick helped Zee to get up. He looked at her deep blue eyes, seeing she was actually fine, but with small wounds here and there, thinking about their moment a few seconds ago, he realized something. He was truly and madly in love with this woman. He remembered seeing her unconscious and helpless in that pod and a serious thought came up to him, he never wanted to see her like this again. He never wanted to see her hurt again! He wanted to be by her side, and protect her no matter what. He wanted her to be all his, and if he ever saw her with another man he would kill him and go crazy. At that moment he fell on one knee, not taking his gaze away from her eyes. And as he took her hands in his, he said something that left the magician speechless…

"Will you marry me, Zatanna?"

She just stood there, looking at him with an open mouth.

"Dick….Oh My God!... I …Oh MY GOD!"

Dick smiled with his charming shiny smile.

"If you refuse, I'll have to kidnap you and put you in a pod."

She laughed, and started crying and laughing at the same time.

"Well, in that case I have no other choice but to say…YES, YES, OH MY GOD, YES I WILL MARRY YOU, RICHARD GRAYSON, I WILL MARRY YOU!"

As he stood up, she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly on his neck. He hugged her waist and kissed her deeply.


End file.
